Game Show Mania!
by EmergencyMel
Summary: The YGO cast are in a game show. When you read this, you will deffently get a laugh.


Starz Bakura: Yello  
  
Yami Bakura: Yello? Yello! What kind of greeting is that? Yello, Heck, Why not Stick a crowbar up your nose!! Why not.  
  
SB(Starz Bakura): Yello is my version of saying Hello.  
  
YB(Yami Bakura): OKKKKK? 0.o  
  
SB: These are my YuGiOh versions of some game shows.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own YuGiOh, Fear Factor, Dog Eat Dog, or, Family Feud. Also powered sugar and bowling.  
  
SB: Welcome to the world wide known reality game show, Fear Kactor, ehem, Factor!!! Featuring the YuGiOh cast!!!  
  
Yugi: 0.o  
  
SB: These are the contestants  
  
Seto Kaiba Yami Mouto Joey Weller *ehem* Wheeler Yugi Mouto Tristan Taylor And Ryou Bakura  
  
They will be competing for 25 grand. Here is the first challenge will be this.  
  
One at a time, you will have to run through a maze with rabid fangirls running after you.  
  
Does anyone want to chicken out?  
  
Cast: silence  
  
SB: K then, Guess what Ryou, you are first!!!  
  
Ryou: GREAT BLOODY SCOTT!!! I'M FIRST??? -_-' *noticing no one is looking and starts to run away*  
  
A cage swoops out of no where and traps Ryou.  
  
Ryou: Shoot.  
  
SB: I thought your Yami only did that.  
  
Ryou: But he taught me to. *innocently*  
  
*Cage lowers Ryou over to the maze and drops him*  
  
Ryou: Ow, my poor bum. *Sees Rabid Fangirls Drooling* Hurting feelings over!!! * Runs for his life (or his shirt).  
  
SB(acting like a newscaster): Thinking quickly, he takes a right, no left. Then he finds our first obstacle. He has to jump over a pit. Wow, he jumps it!!! That was 1 kilometer long.  
  
*After 3 obstacles and another sore bum, he runs to the maze end. He then sees crying fangirls and kisses them all.  
  
Fangirls: *Faint*  
  
SB: WOW! He made it.  
  
*Everybody goes through but Tristan doesn't* (Not my fave person)  
  
SB: Great job. Tomorrow everybody meet at the ally at 10:00 A.M.  
  
Seto: (Sarcastically) Oh joy.  
  
*Commercial*  
  
*Shows Baby crawling around crying*  
  
Mom walks in holding powder  
  
Shakes some on the baby's booty and the baby stops crying  
  
Mom walks away saying, "Powered sugar is good."  
  
*Commercial break is over*  
  
10:00 A.M.- At Bowling Ally  
  
SB: Does everyone have a ball? *Everyone nods* Okay then Seto, you are first. OK in two spins you got pins down. Yami you got 8 Joey got 6 Yugi hey great job you got all 10 Joey: Ha Ha Kaiba!  
  
And Ryou you got 6.  
  
With your score, minus it by 10 and then give me your score. Except if you are Kaiba, then, Kaiba, your score is 10.  
  
Seto: 10 Yami: 2 Joey: 4 Yugi: 0 Is that bad? Ryou: 4  
  
Now, multiply your score by 3 and tell me again.  
  
Seto: 30 Yami: 6 Joey: 12 Yugi: 0 Is This Bad?! Ryou: 12  
  
SB: This is how many oz. of cabbage, pickle, mustard, and spinach smoothie you have to drink.  
  
All: X-X  
  
*SB pours out all the drinks and passes them out*  
  
Kaiba: I have to drink 30 oz of this stuff?!  
  
SB: Yup! ^_^ Yugi, also you don't have to drink any 'cause you have a score of 0.  
  
Yugi: Yay!!! ^-^  
  
SB: Oh the uber Kawieness!!!! *Huggles Yugi* Also Ryou, your first.  
  
Ryou: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Not again!!! OH WHY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
SB: Quit your wining and drink it.  
  
Ryou: Ok then. *Drinks it in 6 gulps* AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THAT???????????????????  
  
SB: Like I said cabbage, pickle, mustard, spinach and Cajin red hot chili peppers.  
  
Ryou: YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT THE PEPPERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SB: *blushes* Oops. Well you are going to the finals.  
  
Ryou: I'll taste that in the morning.  
  
SB: Joey you are. *interrupted by Joey*  
  
Joey drinks it in one gulp.  
  
Joey: Yum, its good.  
  
SB: 0.o Ewwwwwwww  
  
Joey: What, I like it.  
  
SB: ( Looking discusted) Yami, your turn.  
  
Yami: I know people will hate me for this, but.I I I'm giving.up! Oh Ra Fogive MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Everybody but Yami: 0.0 WOW....Bye Then (they kick Yami out).  
  
Yami: Oh my BUMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SB: *looking back at Kaiba* OK then, Kaiba * gives him 3 glasses of the stuff*  
  
Kaiba: *mutters Egyptian curse words*  
  
Ryou: Bloody Fred *ehem* Scoot!!! Kaiba did my Yami teach you those????? *faints*  
  
Kaiba: *pokes Ryou with a pointy stick*  
  
SB: 0.o Ok Kaiba enough stalling drink it .  
  
Kaiba: No  
  
SB: Yes  
  
Kaiba: No  
  
SB: Yes  
  
Kaiba: No  
  
SB: Do you want to be in the finals? Hu??  
  
Kaiba: Yes.  
  
SB: Well then, DRINK IT ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: OK THEN JUST TAKE THE CAPS LOCK OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SB: OK!!!!, oops. OK.  
  
Kaiba: . Ok.  
  
SB: DUDUDUDUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN What will happen????? I need 5 reviews to make the next chappie!!!!! 


End file.
